The Administrative Core (Core A) of the Joseph and Kathleen Bryan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (Bryan ADRC) at Duke University Medical Center is directed by Dr. Kathleen Welsh-Bohmer, the overall Principal Investigator and Director. The administrative team also includes an Associate Director, James R. Burke, M.D., Ph.D., who also is the Clinical Core Leader, and the Center Administrator, Kathy "Penny" Sansing-Edwards, who has been with the Center since its inception. The Administrative Core is responsible for the overall direction and oversight of the Center and the optimal utilization of its resources. There are three formal committees necessary for the effective operation of the Center: (1) the Executive Committee composed of the PI, Core Leaders, and Administrator;(2) the Research and Resource Review Committee composed of the PI, Core Leaders, Administrator, and an impartial member from within the Duke community;and (3) the External Advisory Committee. Also, the Bryan ADRC has established strong relationships with local and state agencies, the local Alzheimer's Association chapters, neighboring institutions such as the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and the Medical University of South Carolina. The Bryan ADRC is an active participant in the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and the more recently funded National Cell Repository for AD (NCRAD) initiative. Our Center represents varied scientific disciplines, e.g., neurology, neuropsychology, neurobiology, psychiatry, gerontology, genetics, epidemiology, pharmacogenetics, radiology, which greatly facilitates the Center's success in cross-discipline scientific investigations and the discovery of new and innovative research strategies and findings.